Techniques for changing the order of items in a list that includes a plurality of items have been known. For example, a sample of a user interface called “Sortable” is disclosed in Non Patent Literature 1 below. In this sample, the order of seven items (Item 1 to Item 7) can be freely changed by drag and drop.